Falling in Reverse
by Kitten of Fire
Summary: "It's not as simple as that! People are dying! This is a war! We can't just sit here and do nothing!" "Oh yeah? Well then what are you gonna do about this war?" "I'm gonna stop it!"
1. Intro

Hi everyone! Kitten of Fire here! I have decided to start a new Fanfiction. This one is going to be different from all the others I've ever written because it takes place in the future. It's still Pokémon, but it's not like the Anime, rather it's more like the Manga in that it's a bit dark. So I hope you all enjoy it!

-Love, KOF

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!

* * *

April 2nd, 2155:

"Hello class," the teacher began. "We have a new student today. Her name is Eva. Eva, please introduce yourself to us."

"Hello, my name is Eva," Eva began. "I'm from Rockport City in the Aiur region. My destined partner is Absol."

The teacher nodded and ushered Eva into a desk before beginning her lesson on weaknesses. The boy next to Eva turned and smiled at her.

"I'm Daniel," he said, sticking out his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Eva, the pleasure's mutual," she grinned.

The two began to chat and before they knew it, class was over. Daniel sighed in relief and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He grabbed the shrunken pokeball at his waist an expanded it. An eevee popped out and immediately jumped onto his shoulder. The small brown pokemon happily licked its trainer's cheek.

"This is Eevee," Daniel announced.

Eva reached over and scratched eevee's head. "Let's go outside and I'll show you Absol."

Daniel nodded and followed Eva to the courtyard. He gasped when he saw what was sitting under a tree. In the shade sat the most elegant pokemon he had ever seen. This absol has to be Eva's. It got up and gracefully walked over to Eva. She placed her hand on its head and smiled.

"This is Absol, he's my best friend," she announced.

Daniel looked at Absol with respect but didn't dare touch it. He seemed to be an aggressive pokemon.

"I have to go," Eva said. "My parents own a pokemon hatchery and they need my help."

"Can I come?" Daniel asked.

"Sure!"

The two set off running, eevee struggled to maintain a hold on Daniel's shoulder while Absol easily ran alongside. Soon they came upon a large ranch with a windmill. Several taurus grazed while a heard of rapidash raced across the grass.

Eva ran up to the fence and balanced on it. The herd of rapidash turned around and ran straight for her. A young ponyta broke away and stuck its snout in Eva's open palm. It snorted and neighed happily. It was obvious that Eva had formed a special bond with it. A rapidash, presumably the ponyta's mother clicked and the young pokemon broke away from Eva and rejoined its herd.

"This place is so cool!" Daniel exclaimed. "That herd of rapidash was awesome!"

"Thanks," Eva smiled. "My parents are both professors and they like to keep a large variety of pokemon on the ranch so that they can observe them after they've hatched."

"So they hatched eggs aren't given away to trainers?"

"Not as far as I know. My parents like to keep the eggs and the pokemon that hatch from them for observation and research purposes. Every year they go to the Professors' Conference and present their findings to everyone who goes."

Daniel nodded and walked away from the fence and pointed at the main building. Eva grabbed him by the hand and led him in. This was where she and her family lived. The first room that greeted them when they entered was the atrium. It had a tall ceiling and warm wood walls that were lined with certificates and awards that had been earned.

"My parents won every single one of those," Eva explained.

Daniel stared at the plaques with his mouth slightly agape. He didn't know that it was possible to win so many awards in a lifetime. He approached the wall closest to him and read the descriptions. The text on the bottom ranged from "_Awarded for extraordinary research in the field of pokemon medicine_" to "_Lifetime achievement for the continued preservation of legendary pokemon_."

"What's the one about legendary pokemon for?" Daniel asked.

"My parents have seen legendary pokemon. They're so lucky," Eva sighed.

The pair moved from the atrium into a large sitting room. The walls there were also filled with more awards than Daniel could fathom. It seemed impossible that people like Eva's parents could exist and that they had decided to move to Pallet Town in the Kanto Region.

"I'll get us something to drink. What would you like?" Eva asked.

Daniel shrugged and Eva announced that she would get him whatever she was getting herself. She left the room and Daniel moved to sit on one of the plush leather couches. Obviously being such high-up professors was well paying. The house that he was currently in must have cost more money than all of pallet town had combined.

Out of the shadows, Absol crept up to Daniel's couch. He moved silently, like a hunter tracking its prey. Without warning Absol's head appeared on the armrest of the couch and he stared at Daniel with a fixed gaze. The boy wanted to scream in terror with every fibre in his being but he couldn't, he was transfixed by the pokemon's gaze.

"Absol!" Eva exclaimed, breaking Daniel's trance. "You can't do that to people! You have to play nice!"

Absol appeared to shrug and he stalked off to a corner of the room where there were shadows. This seemed to be his preferred environment.

Eva came over with a tray of refreshments. Two tall glasses filled with some kind of fizzy drink were the most prominent, but there was also several bowls filled with cookies, crackers, and chips. Eva set the tray down and gestured for Daniel to take whatever he wanted.

Without warning, Eevee hopped down and landed on the coffee table, helping itself to a cracker. This little incident caused both trainers to lost it laughing.

"That was so cute!" Eva laughed.

When everyone was calm, Eva and Daniel went on to talk about anything that came to mind, no boundaries on their conversation but that was how it went when one was ten years old. After what seemed like hours of talking, Daniel glanced at the large clock on the fireplace. He gasped and announced that he would be late for dinner if he didn't leave now. He scooped up Eevee and ran out the door.

"Absol," Eva summoned. "Follow Daniel and make sure he doesn't get lost. I don't think he knows this part of town very well."

Absol barely acknowledged his trainers before taking off after their recent house guest. Knowing that nothing bad would happen, Eva began to clean up the sitting room. She moved everything into the kitchen and piled the dirty dishes into the sink. From the window she could see that the sun was setting and her daily chores were nowhere near being done.

"I wonder if mum and dad are still working away…" Eva pondered.

She left the kitchen and moved towards the back of the house where she exited through the back door. She briefly saw her reflection and made sure she fixed up her skirt and blouse before going into her parents lab. Eva's red hair was a lost cause, there was always a strand or two that stuck up, out of place.

Letting herself into the lab, Eva was greeted by several butterfree and a gloom. These were some of the pokemon that lived in the greenhouse-type environment that was part of the lab. Exotic and common plants as well as a river that flowed into a man-made lake at the back of the lab were added to perfectly replicate the environment of the various pokemon that lived there.

Eva wasn't interested in this though. She was headed to the back where there was a well-hidden door that only she and her parent knew about. It was the entrance to the lab and even the resident pokemon weren't aware of its presence.

When she entered, Eva saw he parents working tirelessly at their computers. The holographic screens and keyboards just barely created enough light so that Eva didn't trip. An attentive set of kadabra stood by her parents. They were the only pokemon her parents had deemed intelligent enough to train.

Without a word Eva left the lab and ran out of the green house. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. Every time she saw the kadabra, Eva was reminded of how much a failure she was. Her parents had expected a genius child. Rather than the perfect child they were hoping for, Eva was viewed as a failure. Too make matters worse, Eva's first pokemon was a dark-type rather than psychic-type which her parents viewed as the only good type of pokemon.

The kadabra had been obtained soon after Eva turned five. He parents introduced her to them and told her that they were the perfection they had strived for and that they didn't expect anything of Eva. After that, her parents never spoke to her unless absolutely necessary and even then it was as if someone was holding a weapon to their heads.

Eva finally stopped running when she reached the middle of the field. She looked up at the stars and let her hand drop. Suddenly, fur brushed against Eva's palm. Looking down, she saw that Absol had come back. Resting her hand on his head, Eva took comfort in that she had one ally in this house. Absol would fight to the death for her and he had made that known once before when her parents had ordered one of their kadabra to attack Eva in her sleep.

* * *

June 1st, 2157:

Months passed and Eva had become better friends with Daniel. They were incredibly close now and Eva had spent many nights sleeping over at his house when her own became too cold to bear.

Today was the last lesson of their school career and the students were expected to capture their second pokemon. They would be allowed to wander wherever they wanted but they had to be back by sunset the following day.

It was a mad rush as students ran out the door with pokeballs clutched in their fists. Eva was eager to see which pokemon would become her friend. Daniel seemed less excited and more concerned that Eevee would get hurt in a battle with a wild pokemon. Eva couldn't share his fear as Absol seemed to be untouchable in battle. In the practice battles that they'd had in class, nothing damaged him.

As all the other children, including Daniel rushed off, Eva met up with Absol and she let him lead the way. Absol led with a confidant gait, gracefully taking the lead on their excursion. This would be the last time Eva would be alone with him and she planned on enjoying it.

Several caterpie and weedle poked their heads out, curious at the new visitors. Absol gestured to them but Eva shook her head. She didn't want a bug pokemon. Her pick would be a psychic-type that her parents would be proud of.

Absol took them into a cave and calmly strode through. Eva followed, albeit a little more timidly whilst keeping watch for any pokemon that might catch her eye. Nothing so far was what would impress her parents.

The search went on until the deadline and Eva came back to the group empty-handed. Every other trainer had caught something and was currently standing proudly with their freshly caught pokemon. Eva didn't look on them with anger or envy, rather she looked on with sadness. This failure would lower her in the eyes of her parents.

Daniel jogged up to Eva with an oddish trying hard to keep up but obviously failing. Eva smiled sweetly at the little blue sphere and picked it up, rubbing her cheek against it.

"That's my new catch," Daniel announced. "He's cute, huh?"

Eva nodded and continued cuddling with Oddish. The pokemon happily took in all the attention it could get.

"You're going to have to be careful when he evolves," Eva cautioned. "The nectar that gloom drool is particularly foul just as the pokemon feels ready to evolve."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Daniel nodded.

Eva had been giving him advice like this for the past two years. With her vast knowledge of pokemon, she was better than a textbook. This advice had also helped Daniel raise Eevee to be the best it could be.

Before anything more could be said, the teacher called her class together for one last farewell. She left everyone with parting words, telling the class how proud she was to have them as her student and how she hoped that they would one day become spectacular trainers. Before anyone was allowed to leave, the teacher wanted to assess what people had caught. As long as they had caught something, they would get full marks.

Daniel lined up in first place while Eva hung around the back. By the time she was up, the rest of the class had gone.

"Eva, under normal circumstances, this would be an immediate failure of the class," the teacher began. "However, because of you exceptional grades, I will let you pass the year with a bare minimum."

Eva walked away, her head hung low. Nobody at home would care enough to scold her. She was just a failure, nothing else.

August 18th, 2157:

The summer quickly passed and Eva had spent much of it tending to the pokemon living on the ranch. Sometimes Daniel would come over and help, but he wasn't much use when it came to manual labour. He was better at battles and planning strategies.

With August nearing its end, Eva was holed up in the library filling out her trainer application. She would begin her adventure on September first with Absol by her side. It was becoming almost impossible to wait, but there would be no adventure if her application wasn't filled out and mailed by this afternoon.

"I remember when I was your age," a voice announced. "I was much more remarkable. I was the only one of my class to have a fully evolved pokemon. The fact your pokemon doesn't even have an evolutionary line proves how much of a failure you truly are."

Eva looked up and met the glaring eyes of her mother. She met the glare with a glare of her own. Absol got up from his spot next to Eva, squaring his shoulders, he let out a low growl of warning. Eva's mother snorted before leaving the library.

It was in that moment that something within Eva changed. Determination welled up from the depth of her being. Placing a hand on Absol's head, she made a promise to herself.

"I have endured this abuse for too long," Eva whispered. "I will not suffer in my parents' shadow anymore. I will be my own person. I will be the best trainer that has ever existed. I shall become champion of every region."

Absol looked into Eva's eyes and blinked. He nuzzled his trainer's hand, a rare moment of affection, to show that he supported her decision.

* * *

September 1st, 2157:

Eva had gotten her trainer licence in the mail that morning along with five pokeballs and a pokedex. Today was the day she would be leaving home and never looking back. Absol patiently sat at the door, waiting until his trainer was fully prepared.

"Alright, I'm ready," Eva announced. "Let's go, Absol!"

Walking out of the house, Eva made sure Absol was with her before she locked the door. The pair briskly walked off the property and they knew they would keep their promise. They would never return here nor would they ever look back. This part of their lives was over and that's how it would stay.

"Where to first?" Eva wondered aloud. "I know! Let's head off to Viridian forest and see what we can find!"

Absol didn't acknowledge what his trainer had said, but he didn't see any problem with going there. From the shopping trips he took with Eva, he knew that Viridian City wasn't more than half a day's walk but Viridian Forest was at least a day away.

Passing by all the familiar sights, Eva was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It was going to be hard leaving behind the familiar sights and all the people she had come to know.

"I wonder if word of my achievements will ever reach this place," Eva pondered.

Absol looked up at her and cocked his head.

"When I become the world champion I mean. The road won't be easy, but together, we can achieve anything," Eva grinned.

A beep came from Eva's watch. It was the signal for a phone call. Eva pressed the tiny button with a phone on it and answered the call. A tiny holographic Daniel appeared in front of her. His image went in and out of focus continually.

"Wow… I didn't think these things actually worked," Daniel said, surprised.

"Of course they work," Eva giggled. "We don't live in the Dark Ages."

"I guess you're right…"

"Why are you calling me, anyway?"

"I wanted to say that when you catch your first pokemon, call me, then we can have a battle."

"Okay, can do."

Eva hung up after a few more brief words with Daniel. Turning to Absol, she grinned.

"Ready, Absol? Our adventure is about to begin!"

* * *

Hello again! KOF here to harass you once more before I let you go. I hope you enjoyed the fic, and please leave a review. All comments are appreciated! I love to hear ways on how I could improve my writing. See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Welcome to the beginning of the chapter! I'm only going to take a little bit of your time here. A big shoutout to **Snowsheba **for being my only reviewer so far! I'm gonna address some of the points you made in your review and hopefully clear some stuff up without giving too much away.

I did the rushed thing a bit on purpose. I didn't want to give too much away in the intro. I want to leave people feeling a bit confused. Everything will eventually be revealed in good time. I promise! I promise to elaborate on Eva and Daniel's relationship in the coming chapters. I think that it will probably become Eva's most significant human relationship in the story.

As for Eva searching for a pokemon, I had her not catch anything because I wanted her to fail. Her failure to catch anything becomes the first big turning point in her decision to not try and please her parents anymore.

The destined partner thing gets explained a bit in this chapter (like the basic info is given) but I promise that it will play a huge role in the coming chapters.

The "K" in kadabra wasn't capitalized because I was talking about the species not one in particular. If it were Eva's mum calling for one of them the "K" would be capitalized because it's the name. I really hope that made sense.

So thank you so much for an awesome review **Snowsheba!** I hope to hear more from you soon.

Love KOF

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

Eva and Absol walked along Route 1 with their eyes peeled for any possible pokemon that could appear. Every so often a pokemon would poke their head out of a bush or tree in curiosity, but they quickly retreated into their hiding spot before Eva could even direct Absol to attack.

A curious thing that kept happening was a single rattata kept popping up. Absol figured it out first, and was quick to point it out to Eva. The way he had figured it out was because this rattata had a torn right ear. Every time it appeared it yelled at them, as if it wanted Eva and Absol to follow it.

"I wonder why that rattata keeps appearing…" Eva pondered.

Before she could take another step, Absol darted in front and nodded at the ground. Eva looked down and gasped. Lying on the ground was a badly burned snowrunt. It appeared to be very young, probably only days old.

"Who or what would do such a thing?" Eva exclaimed.

Unsure what to do with it, Eva glanced around in case something around her could help. She was about to break down in desperation. This was a baby pokemon and it probably didn't have much time if it didn't get the help it needed.

"Absol, go see if you can find and rawst berries," Eva commanded. "And be quick about it!"

Absol ran off without a sound. He would try to find the berries Eva was looking for, but he wasn't very hopeful. Around here, the most common berries were pecha. Everything else was either very rare or non-existent. All of a sudden, a scent hit Absol's nose. There was no mistaking it, he had picked up the distinct scent of rawst berries.

Concentrating so hard on the scent, Absol forgot to pay attention to his surrounding and he crashed, nose first, into a fence. Shaking off the initial shock of the impact, he looked around. On the other side of the fence was a garden full of berries. Each row was devoted to a different kind of berry.

Absol found the row containing Rawst berries with ease. Leaping over the fence, he darted towards the nearest bush and broke off several branches. Each branch held three berries which would hopefully be more than enough.

"Why hello there," a voice called out.

Absol looked up, not sure what to do now that he had been discovered. To his surprise it was an old lady who had called out to him.

"What are you doing with my berries?" she asked.

Absol didn't give any sign that he had heard what the woman had said and instead ran off, back to Eva.

The old woman looked down at her side and the same rattata followed Eva and Absol sat.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go after them!" the old woman commanded.

From her pocket she procured a pokeball and from it released a togekiss.

"We need to follow Rattata," she announced.

Climbing onto Togekiss' back, the old woman pointed in the direction of where Absol had run to.

* * *

Absol ran as if his fur were on fire. He had a sense of being chased but he wasn't sure by what but he knew that his main priority was delivering the berries to Eva. He didn't know how much more time he had but if he could spare a few seconds, he could lead his pursuer astray. No, he couldn't do that. Shaking the thought away, Absol felt a surge of energy course through his paws as he ran even faster.

Eva heard leaves rustling and saw Absol appear from behind some ferns. In his mouth he carried several branches containing rawst berries. She smiled gratefully at him as she took the berries. Eva had gently moved Snowrunt onto her lap so that she could get a better look at it.

"This snowrunt is female," Eva announced. "She's so young to, I don't know how she would have gotten here."

Eva took one of the rawst berries and began to chew it into a pulp. When she was certain Snowrunt would be able to consume the mushy berry, she spit it into her hand and began carefully feeding Snowrunt with her finger.

"Oh my," a voice gasped from behind.

The old woman from before walked up to Eva and looked at Snowrunt. She hadn't seen such a young pokemon on its own in a long while.

"I see that absol is your pokemon," the woman observed. "No wonder you needed my berries."

"Absol! You stole berries? You should know better than that!" Eva scolded.

"Don't worry about it. It was for a good cause. My name is Gracia."

"I'm Eva."

Eva stuck out her arm to shake Gracia's hand. She was careful not to move Snowrunt too much but still Snowrunt cried out in pain. Her burns were so bad than even the slightest movement caused her great pain. It was apparent that the rawst berry hadn't done much.

"Come with me to my home," Gracia said. "We can take better care of your little pokemon there."

Eva nodded and picked up Snowrunt. She carried the tiny ice-type like a baby but it wasn't doing anything for the pain. Gracia picked up Snowrunt and put her on the back of Togekiss.

"My togekiss has the softest feathers," Gracia explained. "Snowrunt won't feel a thing."

* * *

The group began to walk towards Gracia's home. When Eva saw the house, she gasped. She had never seen something so beautiful before. The rows of berry bushes were surrounded by an orchard of berry trees and several pokemon ran free through the garden.

Gracia opened the front door and let Eva in, pointing to the couch against the wall directly in front of them. Eva walked over and sat down with Absol lying at her feet. Gracia disappeared into another room and came back a few minutes later. Instead of Snowrunt, in her hands she carried a platter with two slices of chocolate cake and two tall glasses of milk.

"Now tell me," Gracia began when she had set down the platter and was sitting next to Eva. "Tell me, how did your snowrunt get to be that badly hurt?"

"She's not mine," Eva explained. "Absol and I found her. A rattata led us to her."

"Was it this rattata?"

Eva looked to where Gracia was pointed and nodded vigorously.

"This is my rattata. She's my destined pokemon," Gracia smiled.

"What's a destined pokemon?" Eva asked. "My grandmother told me that Absol was my destined pokemon but she never told me what it meant."

"Destined pokemon is a term of old," Gracia began. "Nobody really uses it now, nor do people know much about it. Go back in time sixty years and any child on the street could tell you what it means. A destined pokemon is a soul mate of sorts. They're your guardian and will protect you at the cost of their life."

"How do you know when a pokemon is your destined pokemon?"

"You just know, it's as simple as that. What I mean to say is that there's no surefire was to tell. You can just feel it in your heart."

"I see…"

Eva and Gracia sat in silence, as the both ate cake. Something about the woman was so warm and welcoming that Eva just had to trust her. Even Absol felt at ease so that had to mean that Gracia was trustable.

"Now, if that Snowrunt isn't yours, I wonder how it got there," Gracia pondered.

"Well it looks like it just hatched from its egg really recently," Eva pointed out.

"Yes, so the only explanation is that its trainer released it. Though the next question is how it got such bad burns."

"Those burns would have to have been caused by a pokemon's attack. Nothing else could do such damage."

Gracia nodded, leaning back against the couch. "How do you know so much about pokemon?"

"My parents were professors."

Getting up, Gracia motioned for Eva to follow. Absol and Rattata followed closely behind. They were led to a room with a small crib. Snowrunt lay there, sleeping, her face scrunched up in pain.

Gracia left the room before returning soon after with a bottle of something. She handed the bottle to Eva with a smile.

"Go on, give it to Snowrunt," Gracia directed. "It's a mixture of rawst berries and moomoo milk. She'll enjoy it."

Eva walked over the crib and gently put the nipple of the bottle in Snowrunt's mouth. It took the pokemon a moment to register that something had been placed in her mouth before she began to suckle. In a matter of moments, she had finished the bottle but continued sucking showing that she was still hungry.

"Looks like this little one is a bit of a greedy guts," Gracia laughed. "I'll go get more."

Eva examined Snowrunt closely and she could see that the burns and the heat radiating were going down. Heaving a sigh of relief, Eva took a step back as she waited for Gracia to come back with another bottle.

Padding up to Eva, Absol thrust his nose into her palm. He wasn't sure if his trainer needed comfort but he had come to realize that his rare displays of affection were never turned down. As usual, Eva placed her hand on top of Absol's head and held it there. This was the way they showed each other that they cared. Other trainers and their pokemon were probably more affectionate but Absol had never been one to display large amounts of affection. The simple action of placing his nose in Eva's palm was more than she had come to expect from him. He didn't like large displays of affection and was grateful that Eva only placed her hand on his head.

Absol was the type that didn't need praise. A simple look from Eva was enough to tell him that he had done well. The grateful look from Eva when he had brought the rawst berries had been more than enough for him.

"Here's another bottle," Gracia announced.

Eva walked over and took the bottle. Just as before she gave it to Snowrunt and the pokemon happily consumed the whole thing before rolling over and falling asleep. Eva smiled softly when she saw how peaceful the small pokemon was. She stepped away and followed Gracia out of the room.

An hour or so later Gracia walked back into Snowrunt's room and saw that the pokemon had woken up and was currently trying to freeze her pillow. A soft laugh escaped her lips as Gracia lifted Snowrunt up. The small pokemon looked at her curiously. This wasn't the person who had saved her. Snowrunt wanted to see that person, not this random person.

Gracia brought Snowrunt into the living room and handed her to Eva. The ice-type immediately recognized Eva. She squealed happily, excited to be with the person who had saved her.

Without warning, Snowrunt jumped out of Eva's arms and took on a battling stance.

"I think she wants you to capture her," Gracia noted.

"Well if it's a battle she wants then it's a battle she'll get, right Absol?" Eva said.

Absol lept in front of Eva but his normally aggressive battling stance wasn't there. He didn't plan on going all out or really trying to do any damage to Snowrunt. She had just recovered and she was still a baby. Going all out was not a smart idea.

"Okay absol, use dark pulse, but don't make it strong," Eva commanded.

It took all of Absol's self-control to keep his attack in check. If he made it any weaker, he wouldn't even be able to attack. If anyone were to ask him his opinion on the attack, he would tell them that it was more like a dark shiver rather than a pulse.

When the dark energy hit Snowrunt, she took the attack straight on and immediately fell over, unconscious. Eva took the opportunity to whip out a pokeball and capture Snowrunt.

"We did it!" Eva cried out.

Absol grunted in approval before going to find a tree to lie under. Gracia's eyes shone with joy. It had been a long time since she had caught a pokemon but she still remembered the triumphant feeling that came with a capture. To be young again was Gracia's greatest wish but she knew that it could never happen. All that was left for her was to pass on into the next dimension: the place for trainers to regain all their strength and battle tirelessly with their most precious partners.

"I guess this is it," Eva announced.

"Hmm? What's it?" Gracia asked.

"Absol and I have to head off now. We need to continue on our journey."

Gracia looked at the ground sadly. "I see… Well at least take my phone number so that I can hear from you every so often, youngster."

Eva grinned and exchanged phone number with Gracia. Even though she hadn't been with the woman for a full day it felt like she had found someone who would accept her like family. This was a first.

After waving promising to call at least three times a week and keep Gracia updated on Snowrunt's progress, Eva was allowed to leave. She looked down and saw Absol giving her a curious look.

"What?" Eva asked. "It's the first time a grownup has ever taken an interest in me."

Absol shrugged and walked a bit faster so that he was in the lead. His sleek fur appeared to be made of liquid as the light peeking through the leaves touched it. Her partner was the reason she had endured quite a bit of bullying in school. She had been told she didn't deserve Absol, that he was too great a pokemon for her. Eva planned on proving them wrong.

"We found each other for a reason and we're gonna stick together for a reason," Eva mumbled to herself.

Absol turned his head to look at Eva, a question dancing in his eyes. Eva shook her head and grinned at her partner. Absol could feel a bit of irritation pricking the tips of his pelt. He wondered when he would be able to leave this human. She wasn't worth his time and he needed to find a partner more worthy of him. He would have to do it soon. After all, the older he got, the less appealing he was to other trainers. In her prime Gracia would have been her first choice. He could tell that the old woman had been an amazing trainer in her youth. Perhaps she had been the best trainer of her time.

Eva looked at Absol and smiled. He was her closest friend and he accepted her no matter what. He was her number one guardian and she knew that no matter what happened he would be there for her. After that thought popped into her head, Eva mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten about Snowrunt. She was certain that after some time the three of them would be amazing together.

* * *

Oh wow… Isn't this a plot twist? Absol hates his trainer? I bet you all thought he was just a naturally stoic pokemon. Well it looks like that's not all he is. Next chapter we'll get more into his head! Also, the next couple of chapters will be pretty focused on the relationship between Eva and Absol. However I have a major plot twist coming up soon! Please R&R! I love you all!


End file.
